Trinity of Love
by marmeenoir17
Summary: The Brothers have always done everything together, why be surprised when they love the same woman? This is their life with Rosie. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Humming gently to herself, Rosalie continued making dinner. She had just started cutting out the biscuits when she heard the front door open and her two rambunctious boys come through. Smiling she turned to watch them come into the kitchen.

"Did you boys have a good day?" She asked as they came to each give her a kiss.

"Better now that we get to see you with that flour on your nose." Murphy said reaching out to wipe it off for her.

"Aye Rosie don't ye look as cute as a button." Connor said pinching her cheek.

Rosie laughed pulling away. "Biscuits are tricky. Besides at least I didn't pour a whole bag out into the floor and roll around in it like the two of you!"

"That's why we leave the cookin to ye Rosie, less accidents happen that way." Connor replied grinning.

"No ye leave it ta me because you two could burn water!" Rosie quipped.

This caused the boys to grab her and start tickling. She laughed trying to break free. She finally managed to jump away from them, still giggling.

"Alright away with ye now. I've got to finish this so ya don't starve."

Connor and Murphy complied giving her very devilish winks that still to this day made her heart flutter. She heard the TV come on and knew that would at least keep them occupied for another thirty minutes or so. Setting the biscuits on the pan she popped them in the oven and began cleaning up the kitchen. After the quick clean up she started setting the table for three, but then called out, "Your Da won't be dropping in will he?"

Connor yelled back, "No luv, he's eating at Ma's tonight! She finally let him back in the house."

"Well that's good but I will miss watching her throw the entire contents of the kitchen at him while he tried to explain." Rosie said smiling.

"Yea us as well." Murphy called back.

She continued making the table putting two beers down before making herself some tea and then finally pulling the biscuits out. "Dinners done, the both of ye get in here."

She heard a slight scuffle which meant they were fighting to see who could make into the kitchen before the other. Rosie yelled out, "You boys scuff up my carpet and I'll beat the both of ye with my broom!"

The fight broke up immediately and just as quick they were sitting down to eat. Rosie served out their bowls giving them both the majority of the stew she made and the bigger biscuits. She settled for a small bowl and a biscuit. Connor noticed immediately.

"Something wrong Rosie? Ye barely have anything to eat there. Ye aren't feeling sick are ye?"

Murphy began inspecting her close as well. She just smiled and said. "Just a wee bit of a headache boys, nothing to worry about. I've already taken something, just waiting for it to kick in."

They both nodded, but then Murphy said with a grin, "I know a cure for headaches."

Connor snorted into his stew and Rosie laughed. "That's your cure for everything Murphy MacManus."

Murphy grinned cheekily. "Aye but it works for almost everything."

Rosie just smiled and went back to her stew. She let the boys run the conversation, them telling her about their day out working the sheep with their Da and she laughed at their pranks on one another. Pretty soon the bowls were scraped clean and Rosie was filling the sink with hot water and soap.

"Rosie I do believe you're trying to make us fat ol men, cooking like that." Connor said patting his stomach.

"I'm just glad-" Rosie cut off when a sharp pain went through her head causing she double over. She felt a wave of nausea hit her.

As quick as lightening both Connor and Murphy were both holding her steady.

"Rosie luv what's wrong? Conn she's mighty pale."

"I'm fine really. Headaches just worse than I thought." Rosie tried to assure them.

"Lets get ye into bed lass. Murph make her some tea." Connor said picking Rosie up off the ground despite her protests. He took her into their bedroom and lay her down.

"Connor I'm fine really. I still have the kitchen to clean."

"Don't you worry about that kitchen luv, me and Murphy will do it. Right now you worry about getting some rest and feeling better." Connor gave her a kiss and walked out.

Murphy brought her a cup of tea and sat on the side of the bed, chewing on his thumb looking worried. Rosie felt bad now for worrying them. "Murphy honestly I'm alright, just felt sick for a minute. Stop chewing your thumb off." She held her arms out for him, which he gladly leaned into. She would never say it aloud but Murphy was the more sensitive of the two which had led her to believe that Connor was the oldest. She would never voice this aloud because she knew the argument it would inevitably cause between the two.

"I don't like ya ta be sick Rosie." He said shifting them so that he held her.

"And I'm not sick I promise. Tomorrow I'll be as right as rain." She told him firmly.

"You'd better be. Me and Connor would be lost without ye."

She looked up at him and smiled. "No I'd be lost without the both of you."

Murphy tilted her head up and kissed her. His hand played with her hair and she sighed mentally. She really loved little moments like this. Some people didn't understand the relationship she had with the brothers. People had asked her how she could be with both, love both of them and she would reply that her heart was big enough for the two of them. She still remembered the night they both confessed their love for her. She had been trying to leave them. She had realized she loved them both and couldn't choose when they had told her that they both loved her and that they wanted her to be with the both of them. She still thanked God everyday for her boys.

Murphy finally pulled away. "I'd better go help Connor before he breaks all the dishes. Rest luv."

He walked out of the room, and she fell asleep letting the memories of when she first met them pepper her dreams.

Meanwhile downstairs Murphy and Connor were drying dishes. "Do ye think she's really alright Conn?"

"I don't know, she's been distracted for days, like something's bugging her."

Murphy grinned. "Ye think we should sic Ma on her?"

Connor smiled. "I think we might have to. Ye know how Rosie is about being sick, she'd rather die than let us know. Give Ma a ring and see if she can come over tomorrow."

"Ok then ye can finish the dishes." Murphy said throwing his towel at his brother.

Connor swatted it away laughing. "Away with ye ya arse." Murphy left laughing.

Connor finished up the dishes and left the kitchen to check on Gracie. He passed his brother still on the phone with their mother. When he entered the bedroom he smiled. She was laying in his spot, hugging his brothers pillow. He thanked God everyday she came into their lives. That she had the capacity to love both he and his brother. He moved further into the room grabbing his sleep clothes and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. Five minutes later he was back out, crawling into bed after moving Rosie over and wrapping an arm around her. Murphy shot into the bathroom and took a quick shower as well. He crawled into bed soon after and after he wrestled his pillow back from Rosie wrapping an arm around her as well. They room was quiet and the boys were just starting to drift off when Rosie started talking in her sleep. This snapped them straight awake. It was always funny to hear what she would say.

"No." "Damnit I said put it down." "Connor MacManus if you don't put that dish down I'll hit ye so hard I'll kill Murphy!" Her face was scrunched up in frustration and the boys had to stifle their laughter.

"Why is it always me she yells at?" Connor asked his brother.

"She yells at you but I'm the one who always gets killed in the scuffle." Murphy said laughing quietly.

"Thas it to the both of ye, I'm telling your Ma!" She yelled out finally quieting down afterward.

"I wonder what we did to warrant the wrath of Ma?"

"I don't think I want to know, besides she never remembers any of these dreams anyway so its not like we can ask her."

The boys dropped off after that and morning came quicker than Rosie would've liked. She felt so nauseous. She managed to detangle herself from them and shot to the bathroom where she puked her guts out. A few minutes later she felt better and she was glad the boys were such hard sleepers. The last thing she needed was them confining her to bed.

She showered in record time and was downstairs fixing breakfast when the boys finally came down. Connor spun her around and gave her a kiss. "Morning lass, how ye feeling today?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, headaches all gone like I said."

"Well good. You had us right worried."

"I'm fine. Now eat your breakfast and go bother your Da for a while. I have to go into town and get the grocery shopping done before I start weeding the garden."

Murphy sat her in his lap and gave her a kiss. "Now luv we was only worried. No need to get snippy."

"Yea, yea, yea, now eat before it gets cold." She sat down to her toast and juice.

"Now Rosie you barely ate last night, ye gotta eat something more than toast."

"I had an egg when I got up." She assured him.

The boys finally seemed to let the issue drop and they left soon after finishing breakfast. Rosie left right behind them getting the grocery shopping done. She had just got done putting the food away when she heard a knock at the door. Rosie was surprised to find Ma standing there.

"Ma! What a surprise, come on in. Ye know ye hardly have to knock."

"The boys said something about grocery shopping so I wanted to make sure ye were home." She replied stepping through the door.

"I just got in myself. Would you like some tea?" Rosie asked putting the kettle on.

"That would be nice thank ye."

Rosie fixed them both some tea and sat down before saying, "So what brings down this way? The boys said you finally let Da back into the house."

Ma grinned at that. "Ah well there's only so many times you can throw a kettle at someone before ye have to forgive them. Murphy called me last night. Said they'd noticed that ye've been feeling poorly and that ye wouldn't tell them what was wrong."

Rosie sighed in frustration. "I had a headache, I told them it was nothing."

"They said you've been distracted lately, like you were far off somewhere else. Have you been feeling sick to yer stomach lass?"

It seemed that Ma was going somewhere with this. But her last comment made Rosie pause. "I was sick this morning why?"

Ma smiled. "Rosie lass when was yer last cycle? Are ye late?"

Rosie looked over at her calendar and gasped. "I'm two weeks late! I guess I haven't noticed because I've been so busy with the garden."

"Do ye think ye might be pregnant lass?"

"Oh Ma I hadn't even thought of it, but it would explain things!" Rosie felt herself go pale.

"I think maybe we might want to go visit the doc up the road lass and check. Get ye tested so we know."

"Oh Ma what if I am? How do I explain to Connor and Murphy? We never talked about having kids." Rosie wrung her hands.

"Lets worry about that lass if and when we come to it. For now lets just get to the doctor." Ma said getting up putting their cups in the sink.

Rosie took a deep breath and exhaled. "You're right Ma. Lets get this done quick; I still have my garden to weed after all."

Ma laughed. "There's a lass! Lets get to it then!"

Twenty minutes later Rosie found herself sitting at the Doctor's office waiting on her results. Ma had to leave on account of Sibeal needing help down at the Anvil. So now Rosie sat alone nervously tapping her feet. The door opened making Rosie jump and Doctor O'Reilly walked in.

"Well Rosie all your results are ready, are you?" He asked smiling.

"No, but I hardly think that will matter either way. Lay it on me Doc." Rosie said putting on her brave face.

"Ok then, Rosie you're pregnant."

Rosie put her head between her knees. She felt him put his hand on her back in comfort. She sat back up a minute later. "I'm fine really, just surprised. How far along am I?"

"Well I pin you to be about six weeks along. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" He asked.

Rosie was surprised. "This early?"

"The heartbeat begins eighteen days after conception." He explained.

"Oh. Well okay then lets go ahead and do that then."

She lay down and lifted her shirt and Doc put some gel on her stomach, making her jump from the cold. He then placed the monitor on her stomach and began moving it around until he found the heartbeat. He made a face and moved the monitor a bit.

Rosie panicked. "There's nothing wrong is there?"

Doc laughed. "Oh no there's nothing wrong. I just discovered that there's more than one little one in there. Congratulations Rosie you're having twins!"

"Twins?"

Yes I'm hearing two very healthy heartbeats."

After that Rosie's mind went on autopilot. She set up her next appointment and got her vitamins. When she left she didn't head home. Instead she went the opposite way towards the beach. She walked up and down the shore until the night was upon her and the air was cool. Then she headed home. When she got there she saw Murphy flying out of the house only to stop dead when he saw her.

"Rosie thank God! Connor! She's home!" He yelled back into the house.

Sensing something was wrong with her he picked her up and rushed into the house where he set her down on the couch, before rushing to the kitchen. Connor was on the phone, but when he saw her he said, "Nevermind Ma she's back, I'll call ye later!" He hung up and ran to Rosie hugging her before checking her over.

"Rosie what's wrong? We've been worried sick about ye! Ma said you went to the doctors today. What happened?"

Murphy came back in with a cup of tea and handed it to her which she gratefully took a sip to warm her skin.

"Doc ran some tests for me today." She said taking another sip.

"And? Don't leave us in suspense luv, what happened?" Murphy asked worried and impatient.

"He said I was pregnant. With twins." She took another sip waiting for whatever they would throw at her.

The room was silent for a moment. Then Connor and Murphy grinned.

"Ah Rosie is that all?" Connor asked elated.

"We thought maybe it was something serious." Murphy put in.

Rosie was shocked for a minute before saying angrily.

"Is that all? You make it sound like I went out and bought a shirt! I tell you we're having not one but two babies and you say is that all, that's not serious! We've never even talked about having kids and you're making jokes!" She removed herself from between the two and stormed into the bedroom locking the door behind her. The boys were stunned for a moment, but then began to realize their blunder.

"Ah luv we didn't mean it that way!" Connor said trying to open the door.

"Well that's how it came out!" she yelled throwing a boot at the door. "The both of ye can rot for all I care!"

Murphy turned to Connor shoving his brother. "Way to go genius, now shes mad at the both of us!"

Connor shoved back. "Ah fuck ye Murph you said something too!"

The two heard Rosie yell through the door talking to herself. "I suppose that when the kids ask what their Das thought about them I'll just have to tell them that they said they were no big deal at all!"

Before either could reply a knock was heard at the door and Connor went to answer while Murphy tried to get Rosie to unlock the door. Connor could have wept with relief when he saw his Ma and Da on the other side.

"Oh thank God Ma you're here! Rosie's locked herself in the bedroom and she won't come out!"

"What did ya do Connor?"

"We was worried it was something serious like a cancer or whatnot so when she said she was pregnant with twins I said is that all cause I was relieved. Then she yelled at us and locked the door."

Ma rolled her eyes. "Move. Apparently I raised a pair of asses."

She went to the door, shoving Murphy out of the way. "Rosie lass, its Ma."

The door opened and Ma walked in, locking the door behind her. "She opened the door for Ma?" Murphy was confused.

His Da laughed. "Boys ye've got to understand it's a woman thing. Now that she's pregnant it's a hormonal woman thing. Ye've just entered the long march of walking on eggshells."

Murphy pointed a finger at Connor. "It was his fault Da! He's the one who said it!"

"Ah shut yer trap!"

"You shut it! You've gotten us into enough trouble as it is!"

The boys started to fight rolling in the floor. It was when they hit the coffee table that the bedroom door opened again and Rosie stuck her head out. "If ye break one thing in this house with your fighting, I'll feed your balls to Sibeal's pig!"

They stopped instantly standing up and Ma's laughter rang out. "That's my girl!"

Connor and Murphy both rushed to Rosie apologies spewing out their mouths. She stood there with her arms crossed glaring at them, but then her eyes teared up. "I'm scared and you laughed at me."

Ma silently shoved their Da out the door, she had done her job and now it was time to go. They could congratulate them all tomorrow.

Connor hugged her. "Ah luv we weren't laughing at you. We were just relieved."

"And as for having babies, we wanted to, but we didn't want to rush you into anything." Murphy added playing with her hand.

Rosie gave a relieved laugh. "Oh good because I don't know what I'd have done if you both had freaked out!"

"How could we not love a part of you Rosie?" Murphy said pulling her into a hug.

Rosie let herself snuggle into the hug for a minute before asking, "Are you boys hungry?"

"We'll just make some sandwiches luv, don't worry about it." Connor told her, but Rosie shook her head. "Nonsense I can reheat that pot roast I made the night before last."

"Are you sure ya feel up to it?" Murphy asked.

"Of course I am, I feel fine. Besides I need something to do since I never got around to weeding my garden today. Seems as though two someones decided to sic their mother on me." She said narrowing her eyes.

Murphy's cheeks went pink, but Connor shrugged. "We do what we've got to Rosie to make sure you're okay." Murphy nodded his head in agreement.

Rosie scoffed, walking into the kitchen. "This coming from the men afraid of the dentist!"

"That's different!" They shouted back.

Rosie laughed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night!"

Soon they heard her bustling around the kitchen. They sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Connor won the battle for the remote so some kind of detective show was on. They sat watching it for a few minutes before Murphy turned to his brother grinning. "Conn, we're going to be Das'."

Connor returned the grin. "I know. Scary isn't it?"

"Twins is what's scary. Imagine two more like us! We gave Ma hell and she always said there'd be payback."

Connor shuddered. "Lets just hope there enough Rosie in them to balance it out."

"Imagine two little girls like Rosie!" Murphy said excitedly.

Connor shook his head. "That's a no go too. We'd have to unbury our guns again to chase off the boys."

"What about a boy and a girl?" Murphy asked.

"Then we'd have to build onto the house when they got older."

"What do you think Rosie wants?" Murphy wondered aloud.

"Lets ask her." Connor said and they made their way into the kitchen.

"Rosie luv, what do you want? Two boys, two girls, or one of each?"

Rosie smiled. "I just wan them to be healthy, but I read somewhere that girls are easier to potty train." She said as she fixed their plates.

Dinner was spent debating which gender was easier to raise. Connor and Murphy were both elated which in turn made Rosie made happy. She secretly hoped for two little boys just like their Das'. Ma had shown her their baby pictures much to the embarrassment of the boys and she had never seen prettier or messier babies. Her favorite one was when they were two, wearing nothing but nappies hugging and grinning at the camera, She smiled at the memory.

"What's got you smiling love?" Connor questioned smiling at her, that twinkle in his eye.

"I was just thinking about my favorite baby picture of you two. Makes me want two little boys of my own."

Connor groaned. "Ma hasn't been breaking out the baby books again has she?"

Rosie giggled. "No but she's bringing them over tomorrow!"

The boys both groaned, "Rosie!" It only made her giggle harder. "She promised to tell me stories of when you were babies and said she'd even tell me who was older if I wanted to know."

"Will you tell us?" Murphy asked.

Rosie shook her head. "I refuse to have that knowledge. You two would bug me to my grave." Rosie yawned. "Well I'm off to shower and then bed. I feel sticky from the salt air."

Murphy punched his brother in the shoulder. "I told ya that's where she'd be!"

Connor just shook his head. "You and that water."

Rosie shrugged her shoulders, that's where she went to think. "Can you handle the dishes?"

"Of course love." He replied kissing her cheek.

She was in the shower; the water just a little hotter than usual to remove the rest of the chill from her bones. She had just got done washing her hair when she felt a body behind her. She smiled automatically and looked back to see Connor hugging her to his body.

"Have I told you that I loved you today?" He asked, nibbling on her neck.

She sighed leaning her head back against his shoulder. "Not today no."

"Ah well let me remedy that then." He turned her head up to meet his in fiery kiss. One arm wrapped around her middle and she hugged it to her. His other hand stroked her cheek. They pulled apart from a lack of oxygen, both breathing hard. Connor with gentle hands washed the rest of her body before quickly washing himself. He toweled them both off and led her into the bedroom where he lay her down on the bed and began kissing her anew. Rosie lost herself to the sensation of his mouth and hands seemingly everywhere. She was hardly aware of the little noises she was making. Then she felt the bed dip and soon there more hands, more kisses all over her body. More delicious sensations building the heat inside her higher and higher. And when they both were inside her, moving almost as one she saw stars. Their moans mixed with hers in a symphony until finally she cried out, Connor and Murphy right behind her. Then they were all laying down together, all three still breathing hard.

Minutes later, she felt sleep begin to claim her and she said, "Love you both." The last thing she heard was them both saying, "Love ye too Rosie."

The next morning Rosie found herself hugging the toilet again, only this time she'd woke the boys with the sounds she made. Murphy held her hair and Connor rubbed her back. Afterwards they helped her clean up and put her back to bed with a cup of tea despite her protests that she felt fine. They knew she wouldn't stay down after they left so they made her promise that she'd try to sleep for at least another hour before getting up. She grudgingly complied and two hours later found herself waking again; thankfully not sick.

She got dressed in her gardening clothes and left the bedroom headed for the kitchen to eat a breakfast of biscuits and jam.

When she was finally weeding her garden and deciding on what else to plant did Rosie start to think about the boys and their babies. She wondered if they would ever want to know who was the biological father between the two of them, before quickly dismissing the thought. They were both the Das' in her mind and she figured it was the same for the boys. After an hour of weeding Rosie decided to call it a day and went inside to shower, before Ma got there.

She was pulling out the cookies from the oven and fixing the tea when she heard Ma call out coming into the house.

"I've got the books Rosie and I spent all night remembering the most embarrassing baby stories to tell ye!"

Rosie laughed. "Good! I've got some cookies made and the tea's ready!" She brought it all out to sit on the coffee table.

"Perfect!" Ma said sitting down. "Now which first the pictures or the stories?"

Rosie grinned. "Oh definitely the stories."

A/N: This is my first Boondock Saints fic so please be gentle! Remember reviews are love! Next chapter: Ma tells all!

I own nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ma tells all

Ma and Rosie had settled down on the couch. Ma was smiling. "Oh you should have seen them when they were born. Connor was screaming his head off and Murphy lay next to him, quiet as a lamb. Had to put them in the same bed, because Connor wouldn't shut up unless Murphy was along side him and the same went for Murphy. You moved Connor and he would go to whimpering. Was like that their whole lives too. Wouldn't see one without the other. When they first started crawling Murphy was the first to get it right, but he wouldn't move till Connor could do it too. He would sit along side Connor and rock back and forth till Connor got it and then their rein of terror truly began." Ma laughed. "They would get into everything. Dumped a bag of flour on themselves one day when I wasn't looking. Scared Murphy half to death. I come in and Connor's hugging his brother and Murphy's crying around his thumb. Both of em white as ghosts!" Rosie joined in her laughter. They both took a sip of tea.

"Despite being first to crawl, Murphy had trouble walking. Connor was first there. He stood up and helped Murphy stand, just held his little hands out to his brother and helped him up. He taught Murphy how to walk by holding his hands and walking backward. Ye should have seen how proud of themselves they were that day. I'm sitting there sewing up a tear in Connor's pants knee and I hear a chorus of Ma! I look up and there they were walking towards me, biggest grins on their faces. They could be so sweet to each other, but they also fought like cats and dogs. On their first birthday, I made them little cakes that they could just play in and Connor took a chunk of his and pushed it into Murphy's face. Not to be outdone Murphy took a piece of his and did the same. Then Connor pulled Murphy's ear and Murphy screamed and smacked Connor in the face. Soon they were both crying, both of them covered in cake." Ma shook her head smiling. "Minutes later after I had cleaned them up they were best friends again, feeding each other pieces of each others cake."

Rosie smiled. "Always quick to forgive were they?"

"Most times. I remember once when they were five, Murphy accidentally broke Connor's favorite toy soldier. Connor wouldn't speak to him for two days and Murphy cried himself sick. Connor finally forgave him when he saw Murphy puking his guts out from all the crying. Murphy fixed the soldier by breaking his apart and using the pieces from his to fix Connors." Ma took a sip of tea and bite of a cookie. "Murphy was my sensitive one. Oh everything made him cry. A movie, if he got yelled at. Most especially if he thought Connor was mad at him. Could barely startle him and he'd go to crying. Connor on the other hand was the troublemaker. He did all kinds of things just to get your attention. If Murphy did something sweet like picking me a flower, Connor would act out so I'd pay attention to him too. He never could understand how to get attention any other way. That's not ta say Murphy never got in trouble. Oh they both got in trouble all the time, but Connor was the mastermind behind it all. Murphy went along with whatever his brother did. Connor stayed in so much trouble that at one point Murphy started taking the blame, just to save Connor's backside. I remember one time they tied their Uncle Sibeal's underwear to his bumper and he drove through town draggin them behind him. He come to the house screaming for blood. Now I knew right off whose idea it was. Connor had that look on his face. But then Murphy stepped in front of his brother and said he did it. He looked up at his uncle and took the blame. Afterwards he was standing in the corner after getting his butt spanked and Connor sat next to his brother looking guilty as hell. He kept trying to say sorry to Murphy, but Murphy, bless him told his brother that he'd do it again. Connor followed his brother around for two days after doing whatever Murphy wanted from the guilt. When their Da left they were three and he told them that it was them against the world and that they should always look out for the other. I don't think they needed to hear it because they were that way anyway."

Ma pulled up a photo book and showed Rosie a picture of the boys dressed up in nice striped shirts and little khaki pants. Connor's hair was nice and straight while Murphy's was sticking out in some places. Rosie giggled. "He's never been able to tame that hair."

"Nope!" Ma laughed. "This was their first day of school. I remember when I took them down to their class they wouldn't let go of each others hands. Not me or the teacher could pry them apart. They sat playing with each other, and then another little boy wanted them to come play tag. Connor led them to go play, Murphy trailing behind him sucking his thumb. It was the cutest little sight watching them run with each other." Ma pulled another picture out. It was the boys clinging to each other on the couch hiding under the blanket; their faces the only thing that could be seen. They were staring opened mouthed at the TV. "This is when they were seven and begged and pleaded to watch the Exorcist. I warned them but they assured me they were big boys and could handle it. They had nightmares for weeks and refused to sleep separate. If I tried making them sleep in their own beds Murphy would start crying and Connor would cry and beg for his brother until I let them sleep together. They'd fall asleep facing each other holding hands, Murphy sucking his thumb. I thought I'd never get him out of that habit, wasn't actually me who got him to quit. It was Connor of course. Murphy always did it when he was scared or unsure of something. Connor would tape his thumbs and put hot sauce on them so he wouldn't put them in his mouth." Ma shook her head. "Didn't work all the way though cause he still bites his thumb nails."

"Did they get into fights in school?" Rosie asked.

"They're MacManus's aren't they?" Ma grinned. "Oh aye they fought in school. Got called down to the school several times. The time I was proudest was when they were twelve. I get a call and come down and there they were sitting outside the principals office. Murphy was covered in mud, his lip bleeding looking at his feet and Connor was madder than the devil, his face was so red. He sat there so defiant, arms crossed that the school secretary was giving him a weary glance like he would hit her too if she said anything. Some boys had been picking on Murphy and he got shoved into the mud. Connor shoved them back and they all got into a brawl. They got suspended, but I didn't have the heart to get onto them. Right proud of them I was."

Rosie smiled. "I would have been too." She flipped through some of the pictures and found one of them sleeping together on a bed. "When was this?"

Ma looked and sighed. "Ah that was when they were nine and both of them had the flu. Sick as dogs. Murphy couldn't keep anything down and Connor could barely life his head, but they were still trying to take care of each other. I was down fixing them some soup and I hear a great big thud. I run up and there they are passed out on the floor. Connor had had to go the bathroom and Murphy bless his little heart tried to help him to the bathroom. Neither one had any strength in their little bones and they wound up passing out on the floor."

"Were they ever apart?" Rosie wondered.

"One time when they were little, Connor wanted to go to a baseball camp. Murphy hated baseball so he stayed home. He was only gone a week, but I swear it was the longest week of my life. Murphy did nothing but mope around the house, wouldn't talk. Just sat there like a bump on a log. Cried himself to sleep a few times. When Connor finally got back Murphy clung to him for hours after he got home. Connor did much the same thing when Murphy stayed over at a friends house for a weekend. They got better when they were teenagers and started liking different things. But they've never lost that closeness and for that I'm glad. I've seen too many siblings break apart and hardly ever speak to one another."

Rosie shook her head. "I don't think I could imagine one without the other. They sort of move as one."

"That they do. So you want to hear the embarrassing stories? We've covered the love between them. By the by lass did you want to know whose older?"

Rosie shook her head. "I don't want to know. They would hound me to death over it. I do want to hear the embarrassing stuff though. I've been waiting on that."

Ma laughed and pulled out a small tin can. "I keep these away from the other pictures and hidden in a drawer. If the boys ever found em they burn as quick as they could. They're mostly baby pictures."

Rosie picked one up and laughed. It was the classic nude baby picture. She picked up the next one to see them in the tub together with bubble bath beards, rubber ducks floating along side of them. The next one was them both in sleepers dragging their blankies behind them, rubbing their eyes from sleep. The next one made her choke on her tea. Connor and Murphy were maybe three and they were dressed in little sailor suits. They were both smiling, holding hands. She laughed. "Oh aren't they the cutest little things! I'm almost tempted to blow this one up and hang it on the wall, but I think they'd kill me."

Ma reached in the can and pulled a picture out. "Now if you wanted to drive them mad, blow this one up and hang it on the wall."

She handed her the picture and Rosie laughed till tears were coming down her face. The back of the photo was labeled, "Connie & Muriel". On the front was Connor and Murphy dressed in their mothers Sunday dresses with hats on smiling wide. They had to have been four in this photo.

"Oh gosh this is now my favorite picture of them! I don't know how I'm going to look at them now without seeing this anymore!"

Ma laughed with her. "I thought I'd never stop laughing that day. They ran around like that for hours! Couldn't get them to take them off!"

Both women laughed for a good while after, continuing to rifle through the photos. Later after Ma had left, Rosie was still chuckling over their visit. She had just finished making a meatloaf when they came in.

"Rosie? You here luv?" Connor yelled out.

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back.

They came walking in and the memory of the photo floated back to her and she burst out laughing all over again. They grimaced in unison. "Alright what did she show ye?"

Rosie was still giggling. "She showed me everything! You two were the cutest little sailors I ever saw!"

Their faces flooded red with embarrassment. "Ah Christ, not that one!" Murphy groaned.

Rosie continued laughing. "That wasn't the worse one though Connor and Murphy, or should I say Connie and Muriel?"

Their faces, if possible got even redder. They sat at the table and hid their faces. "That woman is pure evil!" Connor said into his arms. Rosie decided to take mercy on them finally. "Ah but she told the sweetest stories about you as well. Makes me wish that I had a sibling."

"Did she at least tell you who was older?" Connor asked finally raising his head.

"I told the both of ye that I refuse to have that knowledge. Besides what does it matter?"

"IT MATTERS!" They said together.

"Oh you're both being silly. Now go wash up, I'm almost through here. I made a cheesecake for after. Go on with you both."

They left and were back a few minutes later. Dinner was spent with Rosie occasionally giggling at them and their faces going red all over again. The phone rang just as she was washing up the dishes and Murphy answered. He was silent for a minute and then he said, "Ma did you really have to show her those pictures? She hasn't been able to stop laughing all evening!" He paused. "Yes we'll be there. Aye love ye too. See you in a few."

He turned to them. "Ma says to get down to the Anvil, the family wants to celebrate Rosie's being pregnant."

"Do ye feel up to it Rosie?" Connor asked her. She nodded her head. "Just let me get my coat. We haven't been out in a few nights, it'll be fun even if I can't drink."

Murphy laughed. "Don't worry luv, we'll drink for ye."

Connor smiled. "Aye consider this payback for all that laughing you did at our expense."

She stuck her tongue out at them both and pulled her coat on. They laughed and followed her out. She decided to take the car since the boys had tomorrow off. She knew they wouldn't be sober enough to walk home. When they walked through the doors of the bar a loud cheer went up and Rosie's cheeks went pink. She was passed around the family in a series of hugs and twirls before she was let go. She just laughed and went along with it. They all drank several rounds in her name and she danced with almost every male in the MacManus family, Connor and Murphy more than the others. It was late when they finally made it home. She poured the boys into bed, where they lay snoring. She wasn't sleepy so she sat in the living room with her crocheting stuff. She was making a throw blanket just for fun, but she thought might start making some baby blankets. She worked on it for awhile and then fell asleep thinking of possible colors for blankets. Morning came and she woke to a stiff back from sleeping on the couch. She felt a little nauseous but it wasn't too bad so she showered and changed. The boys were still passed out from the night before so she decided to go out for a while. She left a note on the table that she'd be back and she headed up town. She decided that she really did need more flowers for the front yard and had a grand time picking them out. She returned home an hour later to find them still asleep. She shook her head laughing. She put on some coffee for them and left some aspirin on the kitchen table. She went into the yard after changing and started to plant her new flowers. She was digging a hole for the next plant when a shadow fell over her and bare feet were in front of her. She looked up to see Murphy. His hair was as usual sticking out in every direction, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He sat down beside her.

"Morning luv. Been up long?"

"It's the afternoon now and yes I've been up since nine. Did you sleep well?"

"I was till the sound of Connor's snoring woke me."

Rosie laughed. "You were just as bad, which is why I fell asleep on the couch. You two were hogging the bed."

Murphy laughed. "Now you know how we feel. You hog everything on the bed when you sleep."

Murphy sat outside with her watching her plant flowers till she was done and then they went inside. She cleaned up and lay on the couch with him watching tv till she fell asleep on top of Murphy. He just held her and kept watching tv. Connor finally got up, walking in nodding to his brother before sitting in the chair beside him.

"Been that way long?" He asked.

"Just for an hour or so. She's been up all morning playing with her plants."

They sat in comfortable silence watching tv until Rosie started to shift, mumbling.

"Da." she said.

This put them at close attention. Rosie never made it a habit to speak of her family. Her father was in prison, her mother dead by her fathers hand. It was how they met her; she'd come beaten and bloody up their road to escape him. They thought she was finally over her nightmares. Murphy held her tighter when they heard her whimper. She balled up her fist, her face scrunched up. Then suddenly she shot up, the phone ringing almost simultaneously. She ran to it and picked up.

"Hello?…..Yes this is she…..Ok, and um when did this happen?…..Yes…..No, I'll be there….I guess in an hour?….Ok thank you." She hung up the phone and wrapped her arms around herself. Connor and Murphy moved to hold her and she stepped back.

"Rosie? What's happened?" Connor asked.

"That was the prison. Me Da's dead. Some kind of prison fight. They need me to come up there for his stuff. Said he wrote me a letter. I've got to go up there now." She moved to walk around them, but they stopped her. She fought for a second before almost collapsing in Murphy's arms. "I have to go, they said already cremated him. He requested it they said in his forms."

Murphy held her tighter. "You don't have to go right this second lass. Not while you're upset, take a deep breath and just sit a minute." He guided her to the chair Connor had just vacated. Connor handed her a cup of tea.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it go. She looked at them confusion all over her face. "He wrote me a letter, what more would he have to say to me? I thought he'd pretty much covered everything when he beat the hell outta me and called me a dirty bitch."

"I don't know Rosie, we can only go and see." Connor said kneeling in front of her.

"We?" She asked.

Murphy scoffed. "Did ye really think we'd let you do this on your own? At a prison no less? So yes we luv."

She nodded and sipped her tea. Setting it down. "I'm ready now."

They knew she wasn't, but they didn't say anything. Connor hoped to get this done quickly so maybe there'd be less stress on her and the babies. Murphy wanted it done quick cause it made him feel gut sick to see her in pain. They both silently prayed that whatever was in that letter was good and not more insults and lies to drag her down. She'd come so far since the last she saw him. The grabbed their jackets and followed her out. She drove claiming she needed to focus on something. Forty minutes later they were sitting in front of the prison. Rosie steeled herself for what lay on the other side.

A/N: And there's chapter 2! Already have people faving my story, very cool! And my first review! You have my appreciation and love. Speaking of love, reviews give much the same feeling! I own nothing by the by. Next chapter: The letter from dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosie was met by the Warden at the gate. Connor and Murphy followed her ready for anything. The warden tried to apologize and assure her that the culprit would be caught, but Rosie looked at him deadpanned. "I'm sure my father had it coming Warden, no need to apologize."

After that it was pretty quiet. He led her to the Infirmary where they were keeping his ashes and personal effects. His remains were kept in a simple brass jar, and he had little to claim really. She put it all in the box the warden gave her and then she turned to him and her boys. "Thank you warden for all you've done. I'm ready to go now guys."

She walked out and got back in the car. She put the box in the front seat and the boys climbed in the back without protest. Instead of heading home she drove to the beach. When she got there she looked back at them and gave a small smile. "I wont be long, I promise."

Take yer time darlin. We'll wait." Connor said gently.

She took his ashes and the letter and walked down to the water, sitting just at the edge of the shore. Connor and Murphy got out and sat on the front of the car, both lighting up a smoke.

Rosie sat down and looked at the letter for awhile without opening it. Finally turning it over she broke the seal. With shaking hands she unfolded the letter and with a deep breath, began to read.

_Rosalie,_

_I know you're wondering why I would write you anything. The last that we saw of each other was most definitely a happy moment. I won't bother apologizing or begging forgiveness simply because I don't deserve either from you. I realize now just how the drugs and alcohol had a hold of me and I'll pay for it all when I get to hell. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'm proud of you. You go live your life and be happy. You deserve it more than anyone in the world. _

_Love,_

_Your Da_

She felt her eyes burning, but she refused to let a tear fall. Instead she stood and walked into the water with her father's ashes. When she was knee deep she opened the jar and released them into the ocean; watching as the wind caught them and blew them over the water. When there was none left she looked out for a minute and then turned around walking back out of the water. She walked towards the car, watching Connor and Murphy watch her. She knew they were trying to gage her emotions.

"You alright luv?" Connor asked when she was in front of them.

She smiled. "No. But I will be."

Murphy put his arm around her. "Come on luv, lets go home before ye freeze."

She sat in the back with Connor while Murphy drove. Connor had her hugged up to his body. She let herself be wrapped in arms breathing in his scent. Connor and Murphy always smelled like home to her. When they got home she went straight to the shower and then took a nap. When she woke up she found that Connor was holding her while she slept. She looked up at him and he smiled. "Feel a little better now?"

She smiled. "A little. Where's Murphy?"

"He went down to Ma's. She made up a casserole or something so ye wouldn't have to cook."

"That was sweet of her." She snuggled into him and he held her tighter. "Do you think I should forgive him?" She asked and she didn't have to explain who.

"That's not fer me ta decide lass. You were the one he did that to. You have to ask yourself if you've moved on from it or not."

"I have moved on from it, it's just Da's aren't supposed to do things like that and he did." Her voice wobbled.

He kissed her head. "Ah sweetheart, I wish I could take all the bad away, but I can't. Try and look at it in a different way. If it hadn't happened, we would have never met and I wouldn't give you up for anything in this world."

She nodded her head. "True. How'd you get so smart?"

She could hear the grin in his voice. "It's cause I'm a man. We're just born that way."

She snorted and elbowed him in the side. He tickled her and soon they were play fighting. He had her laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. She felt better and better by the minute. Afterwards they lay there next to each other, just staring at the ceiling holding hands. They heard the car pull up and the door slam.

"Murphy must be back." She said.

It was confirmed when they heard a shout into the house. "Connor, get your arse out here and carry some of this!"

They walked into the living room. "Ye need help with a simple casserole?" Connor asked sarcastically.

"Shut it Conn, there's more than one. The whole damn family made something, I'm supposed to convey their condolences about Rosie's Da and to let her know that she wont have to worry about cooking for the next two weeks. I think they got it wrong though, there's way more food than just two weeks worth." Murphy come in toting a stack of dishes, barely balancing them.

Connor and Rosie laughed. "Christ, ye cant do anything yerself can you Macho Murph?"

"Shut yer mouth ya dumb wop I do stuff."

They laughed again but helped bring in the rest of the dishes. Rosie spent twenty minutes trying to figure out how to fit them all into the fridge. She really wished she had gotten that deep freezer instead of the dryer, but finally it all crammed in there, leaving one out for that night.

"Well I know what I want for Christmas." She muttered in Gaelic.

"What's that luv?" A voice said in her ear.

She screamed, jumping in the air, almost dropping the casserole. Murphy laughed. "Saints alive Murphy are ye trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Wasn't like I was quiet Rosie, I all but stomped up behind you."

"Whatever, you two do it just to torture me I think."

Murphy grinned. "Us? No! Now why would we do a thing like that?" He gave her a one armed hug. Connor walked into the kitchen. "What's all the screaming fer?"

Rosie huffed. "Yer brother is trying to put me in an early grave!"

Connor smiled. "Sneak up on ye again did he?"

"Yes!"

Connor laughed and high fived his brother. Rosie threw up her hands laughing. "Oh I give up! I'll never win with the two of ye ganging up on me!"

She pulled the tin foil off the dish and put it in the oven. She was contemplating what to with it while Connor and Murphy were tossing things around the kitchen in boredom. It was when they knock over the sugar canister did Rosie shout, "Out with ye both before you tear the kitchen down!"

"Ah come on Rosie! It's not that bad, look I'll fix it!" Murphy went to scoop up the sugar and put it back only to knock more out of the canister. Connor was laughing as Rosie chased his brother around the kitchen with a ladle. The end result was Murphy dodging blows laughing in the floor, Connor rolling laughing in the floor, Rosie growling at both brothers and sugar everywhere. So typical night in the MacManus home.

During dinner it was more laughter as Murphy was still trying to get the sugar out of his ears. Afterwards Rosie worked on her blanket while the boys played some video game. She laughed as they stopped several times to beat on each other. "You boys aught to be one big bruise the way you wail on one another."

"Naw we're tough Irish men, we don't bruise so easily." Connor replied flexing an arm.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "Not that shite again."

Murphy wagged his finger. "You'll be spending all yer time in the confessional come Sunday talking like that."

"Right after the both of you go first! You're way worse than me, besides The Lord knows what I promised and he also knows what a weak willed person I am." She stated and the boys laughed.

"Where did ye come up with that?" Connor asked

"The same way you get all your crazy ideas Connor MacManus, from a movie." She stated.

"Which movie?" He wondered and she heard Murphy say, "Ah gawd here we go."

"Lady Hawke. Matthew Broderick said it. He played Philippe the Mouse." She told him continuing with her blanket.

"I don't believe I've ever saw that one. Do we have it?"

"Yes. I got it the other day when I went and got my flowers. I didn't think they still sold them anywhere, so I was surprised to find it. It's one of my favorites. Used to watch it with me mother." She rolled out more yarn.

"Well lets watch it then." He said putting down his controller.

"You only want to watch cause yer losing!"

"Ah shut it I was not, yer the arse with one life left!"

They made to scuffle when Rosie said, "Boys!". They stopped, grinning. "Yer starting to sound like Ma Rosie."

Rosie scrunched her face. "I hope not."

"Why?" They asked confused. Rosie loved their Ma.

"Because it'd be disturbing if you kissed yer Ma like that!"

It took them a minute to understand what she meant, but then they were jumping on the couch, attacking her. "Ah Rosie that's gross!"

She laughed at them and wiggled her way out from under them to get the movie. She put it in and then found herself wedged between her boys. Murphy held her hand playing with it, while Connor put his arm around her. She soon was lost in the plot of the movie laughing at Matthew Broderick's antics. The phone rang, but Connor caught up in the move said, "Let tha machine get it."

They let it ring and the machine kicked in and the message rattled off, the three on the couch vaguely hearing it. What made Connor and Murphy snap to attention was when they heard, "Hey you two leprechauns better pick up! I know you're there, I already checked the bar. Don't leave Romeo hanging now."

Murphy jumped up and picked up the phone. "Rome? …Hey what's up man, How's yer legs?….Really, damn that sucks…..You are?…Ha, great man, then you can drink it up Irish style!…..Yea man, call when you finally get yer ass this way." He hung up and Connor asked, "Romeo's coming to Ireland"

"Aye, he said he's well over due a vacation. He said he'll be here in like two weeks."

"Awesome, I kinda missed our Mexican. Now Rosie can meet 'im"

Rosie sat up a bit; she'd laid over on Connor as the movie had went on. "He's the one that helped you in Boston?" She didn't know how to say it any other way, other than "He helped you kill those mafia men?".

"Yea, he was in the pen with us too until Smecker got us out. He told me he's still walking with a cane, though he calls it his pimp cane." Murphy laughed.

Rosie nodded and lay back on Connor. Murphy sat back down putting her feet in his lap. They never really talked about their time as the Saints around her. She figured it was because they didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She didn't mind really, they were after all called by God and that's not a call you can let go to voicemail. She wondered sometimes if they missed their life in America, they always had such wild tales of when they were there. She felt a nudge to her shoulder and she looked up.

"You feeling tired darlin?" Connor asked.

She shook her head. "All I've been doing is sleeping. What about you too though? You've spent most nights here lately at home. Don't you want to go the bar or something?"

"We've been worried about ye lass that's why we've been here. We can go to the bar anytime. But if ye want since you're not tired, we can pop over there and see what's up at the Anvil."

She grinned. "Lets go then. Its been a cruddy day."

It was loud and boisterous at the Anvil which meant their Uncle Sibeal was having a good night. They quickly called a pool table and started up a game. Rosie sucked at it so after one game she left for the bar and got them both beers and herself some cranberry juice. She came back and found Connor in a game against one of their many cousins. Murphy was laughing at something the cousin said. She handed him his beer and he smiled taking a sip. She watched Connor play for awhile, laughing at him when he'd go to bragging about his "mad skills" as he called.

"Dance with me Rosie?" Murphy asked her.

"Of course." She set the juice down and let Murphy guide her to the dance floor.

They danced a few fast dances, Murphy making her laugh at his jokes. Then a slow song came on and he wrapped his arms around her. She lay her head on his chest. "How are feeling luv?"

"I'm okay."

He tilted her head up to look up at him. "No lass you're not. You're putting up a good front for me and Connor and it's almost believable, but I can see the pain in your eyes luv. You're hurting, and I hate it. It makes me feel gut sick to know that I can't take it away. I don't want you to hide your pain Rosalie. I'm here, Connor's here. Don't shut us out, please don't do that."

She could see the light sheen of tears in his eyes and that made her tear up. Murphy brought his lips to hers and she brought her hands up to cup his neck. She let herself get lost in the taste of Murphy's kiss. When they broke apart for air she looked at him and said, "I may not be alright, but I'm not trying to hide it from you. I'm just trying to focus on all that's good in my life so that the pain won't take me under. You and Connor heal the wounds on my heart just by being in the same room as me. Today has dragged so much from the past back to bite me and I'm scared it might win, but for you and for Connor, I'll fight tooth and nail to win. Just give me time to get it together in my head."

Murphy smiled. "Alright then luv. Just know that we'll be fighting just as hard. I love ye Rosie McLeod." He kissed her again.

"I love you too Murphy."

The music picked up to a fast song again and they changed the pace of their dancing. "By the way Rosie me luv, have I told you how much I love the fact you're pregnant? Look at you lass, you've got two little bairns in there. We get to be Da's and its all thanks to you."

"You two will make great Da's." She said smiling.

"And you Rosie will make one helluva mother." Murphy replied tweaking her nose.

A/N: And that's Chappy Three! Yea I know This chapter and chapter 2 weren't as long as the first but that one flowed outta me and these are ones I have to kinda work on. But anyways I'll update just as soon as the next one's finished and I get me some reviews. Come on people I need feedback, is it good, bad, do ya just not care? Let me know!

Next chapter: Romeo's visit!


	4. Chapter 4

They were waiting at the dock waiting on Romeo's ship to come in. Connor and Murphy were bouncing about excitedly. They would periodically stop to tell her some story involving their friend. It got worse as they began to see the boat on the horizon. Rosie felt like she was watching two five year old boys. She rolled her eyes when they began wrestling on the ground.

"Boys, you're going to get dirty and need I remind you that you're supposed to take him to the bar? Get dirty and I'll make you go home and change." She scolded.

"Yes mother." They both said mockingly as they stood.

She rolled her eyes watching the boat finally hit the docks. Soon it was a madhouse of coming and going, people everywhere, with Connor and Murphy searching all over for their friend. It was when they heard a voice in the crowd that they found him.

"Hey I'm still using my cripple card, so you two leprechauns get over here and get this bag."

"Hey Rome!" They moved over to him quickly Murphy taking the bag while Connor put him in a headlock. All Rosie could hear was laughing and aggravated shout of, "Hey watch the hair man!"

When Rosie finally made her way through the crowd they had let him go and were looking for her. Murphy spotted her first, his eyes lighting up. "Hey Rome, you gotta meet our Rosie!"

She smiled, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, nice to put a face to the name."

Romeo shook her hand. "I'm supposed to convey the condolences of Duffy, Dolly, Eunice, Doc, and Smecker. They said you must have balls of steel to take them both on. Very nice to meet you."

Rosie laughed while the boys let up a chorus of "Hey we're not that bad!"

"So they do know you well?" She said grinning at them.

"Rosie me luv, yer supposed to defend us!" Connor said grabbing his heart.

"Aye yer supposed ta be on our side!" Murphy put in.

"I call them like I see them boys, now lets go."

They both went into motion which made Romeo laugh as he walked behind them. He had his cane with him walking with a limp, but it didn't seem to deter him any. Connor and Murphy had explained to her how he'd received the wound to his leg while he was helping the boys. She could always see the guilt in their eyes about it, especially when they had found out that it was a permanent affliction. She looked back to see that they had adjusted their pace to his so that he wasn't alone. She smiled to herself as she walked ahead of them.

"Hey Rome did we tell ye that our Rosie's gonna make us Da's? Twins man!" Connor asked.

"No fooling? Well I'm going to have to double the condolences then and congratulate you. That's fucking sweet man." Romeo said grinning, happy for his friends.

"Yup, our Rosie's gonna be a moma!" Murphy said excited.

"Well then for your sake Rosie I hope you have girls! Two more McManus boys would be more than any soul should have to handle." Romeo said laughing dodging blows from the twins.

"Hey now we're not that bad! Right Rosie?"

She laughed. "I plead the fifth on that one! I'm Switzerland on this!"

"Hey where's the loyalty woman?" Connor asked as they got to the car.

"Its payback fer siccing Ma on me Connor McManus, now get in the car, I'm freezing." She wagged her finger at him.

Romeo cracked up some more. "I cant wait to tell everyone at home about this!"

"How are the boys doing?" Murphy asked of Duffy and Dolly.

"Well Duffy had himself a bit of a drinking problem after Greenly died, but Dolly kicked his ass right back into sobriety and their both doing good now. They caught a couple of copycats impersonating yous guys. They're still griping about that one. It was funny too. They told me these guys weren't using pennies, instead they were like arcade tokens or some shit. Dumbasses too, they left fingerprints all over the place, caught them after the first hit."

The boys groaned. "God they're making us look bad."

Romeo laughed. "You guys did that on your own man."

Murphy swatted him. "Whatever cry baby. You cried every time we did a hit. Hell you cried over getting your guns!"

They both laughed at him while he punched them and said, "Shut up man!"

Rosie just smiled and let them tussle in the back of the car. She hadn't seen them so rambunctious in a long time. Twenty minutes later they were pulling back into their yard, piling out.

"You two show him the spare bedroom, I've got to get started on cleaning the chicken."

"Come on Mexican, Rosie made it all pertty for ye."

She shook her head as she listened to them pile into the house. She headed to kitchen and began making supper. They were having it early so the boys could take Romeo down to the Anvil. She hummed to herself as she put spices on the chicken. She heard them come back to the living room and start playing their video game. Soon taunts and cheering were heard. Then she heard tumbling and she just knew they were fighting all over her couch.

"Boys!"

The sound stopped. A chorus of "Sorry!" was heard. She yelled back, "Play nice!" She heard Romeo laughing. "Aw I can't wait to tell the guys of how far the mighty have fallen!"

This went on for the next hour until supper was finally ready. She fixed up the plates and got three beers from the fridge before she called them. They came running in, Romeo not far behind them. They plowed into their food with usual gusto and Romeo was just the same, although he did take the time to compliment her cooking between bites.

She blushed and Connor tagged him on the arm. "Hey ye greasy spic stop flirting with our woman!"

This in turn made Romeo blush, Rosie blush harder, and the boys to crack up. Soon after they were done and grabbing their coats to head down to the Anvil. She saw them off and she cleaned the kitchen. Rosie then spent the rest of her evening working on her throw blanket. She watched a movie and then decided to go shower before bed. All in all it was a nice quiet evening and she was glad the boys go to go out and have some fun. She knew life for them lately had been sort of chaotic what with all the drama surrounding her lately. She went to bed shortly after showering and fell asleep quickly. The only time she woke that night was when the boys came in and passed out on both sides of her. They both snuggled into her and were soon snoring away. She fell right back to sleep and didn't wake till morning.

The next morning Rosie woke slightly under the both of them. They always did have a tendency to cuddle when they got drunk. She found herself in a bit of a predicament trying to extract herself from them; every time she moved they would hold her tighter. She sighed. "Boys you have to let me up."

"Who says?" Connor murmured wearily.

"Aye we're comfortable, just stay in bed Rosie. No reason to get up yet." Murphy added just as tired.

"But I've got stuff to do." She tried.

"It can wait." Connor told her. Both of them then locked a leg around her legs and hugged her tighter.

She sighed again. "Fine."

"That a girl." Connor kissed her.

"Sleep love." Murphy gave her a kiss as well and seconds later both were back to snoring. Rosie fell asleep doubting that she'd be able to.

The next time she woke she found that the only one left in the bed with her was Connor and he was still hugging her to him. She heard Murphy and Romeo downstairs shouting no doubt playing a video game. Connor shifted pulling her closer to him. "Afternoon luv."

She smiled sleepily. "Hey."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm." She hummed in agreement.

"Good, ye've been looking too tired lately. Besides I like having you here to wake up to." He pushed a stray hair away from her face.

"I've got a doctor appointment tomorrow. He's going to check the heartbeats again, I want you and Murphy there to see."

"No place we'd rather be Rosie." He leaned down and kissed her and she happily returned it. They lay there for a little while longer, just talking about anything and everything, until they both got too hungry to wait on it anymore. They got and headed towards the kitchen passing through the living room.

"Hey sleepyheads nice to see you join the living." Murphy said from his spot on the couch.

"Ah why don't you shut your gob." Connor mumbled on his way through.

He helped Rosie make up sandwiches and Murphy and Romeo came in and ate with them.

The rest of Romeo's visit passed with laughing and teasing each other. When Rosie went to her doctor's appointment the boys and Romeo came with her and they all listened in wonder to the babies heartbeat. Just hearing the heartbeats got the boys even more excited and they began talking of all the things they would teach their kids. Rosie listened in and put in what she'd teach them if only to counteract the mischief Connor and Murphy would teach them. Life was good and Rosie and company soaked it in.

A/N: Ok so this chapter is slightly shorter but I wanted to get one out so you didn't think I had abandoned you all. Read, review, enjoy!

I own nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Pregnancy Month 2

Rosie once again finding herself waking up nauseous and she prayed for the day it would subside. She rinsed her mouth out and went downstairs where the boys met her with peppermint tea and dry toast. After several try's they found that tea and toast helped best with the sickness. She smiled and took them gratefully.

They had taken to waking up when she did so they could help her. She couldn't help the giggle at seeing them all bed raggled from sleep. She got up and made them breakfast which they ate and with a kiss were on their way. She went about cleaning and playing in her garden. About halfway through the day she drove up to see Ma and the two had fun going through the boy's old baby things. Some of which Rosie brought home with her. When Rosie got home she heated up one the remaining casseroles and set the table. Leaving the casserole in the oven to stay heated, she went in the living room and put a movie on. She put on a comedy and was laughing her head off when when she heard the boys pull up. Getting up she went into the kitchen and started serving up the plates. The boys came in calling out, "Rosie! You here love?"

"Kitchen!" she yelled back.

They came through and fought to get to her first. Connor won this round and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "How's my pretty flower?"

Murphy shoved him off. "Quit hogging her Connor, she's mine too!"

He kissed her as she laughed. "Have a good day I take it?"

"About as fun as farm work can be luv. How was yours?'' Murphy asked her.

"It was fine, just cleaning. I went and saw Ma and she gave me some of your baby things." she said as they sat down.

"She didn't tell any embarrassing stories did she?" Connor asked.

"It's yer Ma of course she did. And I'll say again, you two were the cutest babies I've ever seen." Rosie said with a giggle, making the boys groan.

"I swear, I cant wait till the babes are born then she can embarrass them!" Murphy said shaking his head.

"She also said we should go down to the Anvil tonight. It's yer Uncle Sibeals birthday and she said it's the perfect excuse to get shitfaced."

"This is the McManus family we're talking about, we don't need an excuse to get shitfaced." Connor said laughing.

The other two laughed and agreed. "So do ye feel up to it Rose?" Murphy asked.

"Sure, it's been a bit boring since Romeo's visit." She said taking up the plates, putting them in the sink to wash.

The boys pulled her away from the sink as she moved to wash up. "Come on Rosie, let em soak. Lets go have fun!"

She laughed and let them pull her out the door.

A/N: Ok so this is real short compared to my normal posts but I wanted to let the masses know that I haven't forgotten all my lovely readers. My daughter poured water on my laptop and I lost all my work. Lesson Learned: Have backup memory in case of toddler….. So read and review! Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Pregnancy Month Four

Rosie stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. Her stomach was huge. She no could wear her regular clothes, Ma had taken her shopping for maternity clothes. And she could handle all that, really she could. But when she noticed that she was waddling instead of walking, she burst into tears. Connor and Murphy had had no idea what was wrong, they had come flying into the kitchen expecting a disaster of some sort only to find Rosie standing there bawling her eyes out.

It was funny to her now. The boys had panicked and called their mother who had laughed and told them to baby her for a while, she was only feeling miserable. They had then "babied" the mess out of her almost to the point of suffocating but she couldn't help but love their efforts. Besides she got a foot rub out of it.

Now she was getting ready for a doctors appointment. She sighed one more time at her reflection then left the bathroom. The boys were already in the car. They were doing blood tests today the midwife said and that she needed someone to drive her home in case she felt woozy.

"I could have gotten Ma to take me ye know you both didn't have to miss work for this." She said as she got in the car.

"Ah but Rosie if this isn't a reason to miss work what is?" Connor replied smiling.

"Aye you saved us Rosie, it was time to clean up horse stalls." Murphy added.

Rosie laughed. "Oh I see. Well then by all means lets go."

Rosie was glad they had brought her. She didn't think the sight of blood would affect her because of her childhood, but when she saw the blood move up the tube the world spinned and went white. When she came to it was to find herself laying out on the bed and Connor and Murphy sitting on each side of her watching her concerned.

"Rosie are ye alright?" Connor asked.

Rosie grimaced as she tried to sit up. The boys helped her. "Just a bit lightheaded. I didn't think blood would do that to me after my Da."

"It's because of the pregnancy lass. It does that to a lot of women." The midwife assured her. "I suggest you go home and lay down for a wee bit. Eat something and you'll feel right as rain."

The boys all but carried her to the car. Connor put her to be while Murphy fixed her some tea and toast. They hovered over her till finally after she'd finished she looked at them with a glare. "I'm fine really. Ye don't have to hover over me. Ye act like I'm the first woman to ever be pregnant!"

"We're just worried Rosie. Ye were awful pale laying on that bed." Murphy said worrying his thumb.

"Well I'm fine now. If ye got to hover then take a nap with me. Otherwise I have some laundry ye can do." She replied.

The boys never hopped so fast into the bed, which made her laugh. They wrapped themselves around her and she smiled as she fell asleep.

A WEEK LATER

For anyone watching down the road it would be funny. For Connor and Murphy McManus however it was a war zone. They had no idea what they had said to make her so mad but now she was heaving every last pot and pan at their heads.

"Rosie! Calm down! What did we do?" Connor said ducking as she threw the skillet.

"I shouldn't have to tell you! The both of ye get out! Leave me alone a while! Go to yer Ma's for all I care!" With a push and shove she had both of them out the door with a slam.

Connor and Murphy picked up all the pots and pans and stacked them neatly on the porch and then headed to their Ma's up the road. Maybe she could figure out what they did wrong. When they got there Noah McManus took one look at them and started chuckling. He got up off his chair and opened the door. "The boys are here dear."

Ma came out of the kitchen and laughed. Her boys looked well and truly raggled. "So she finally lost aye?"

"We don't know what we did Ma, she just started yelling and threw every pot and pan we got at us. Told us to leave her alone for awhile." Murphy said looking to his Ma for answers.

"Ye were smothering her boys. Ye've got to give her room to breathe. Pregnancy doesn't mean she'll break." Their mother told them.

They sat down in the living room. Their Da just headed out the door still laughing at them.

Rosie had just gotten everything back to order in the house when she heard the knock at the door. She opened it expecting to see Ma, but was surprised to see the boys' Da standing there instead.

"Evening Lass. Thought I'd come by for a visit."

Rosie opened the door and let him in. "Of course Da come in. I've got some tea making if ye'd like."

"Sounds good. How about we sit in the kitchen? That way you don't have to move around so much."

Rosie smiled. "So did Ma send you? I expect that's where Connor and Murphy went."

Noah chuckled. "Aye they're hugging up to their Ma as we speak as she explains to them about pregnancy."

Rosie blushed. "I tried Da I really did but I lost it when they suggested moving the bed downstairs and something about a wheelchair."

Noah laughed. "I think I would have lost it too lass. But ye know they're only trying to help. They know how hard pregnancy was on their Ma with them from stories the family's told them. They don't want ye feeling like you're alone in this. I wasn't there for their Ma. She had to go it alone and the boys don't want ye to have feel that way."

Rosie groaned. "Don't make me feel guilty Da!"

Noah squeezed her shoulder. "It's your burden to bear lass. Let them fuss. Just give them something to fuss over and I'm sure it wont be so bad."

"If ye say so. Though if I see one wheelchair in this house, I'm bashing the both of them in the head!" Rosie said smiling.

"I'll give you the stick to do it with lass." Da said with a twinkle in his eye.

Da opened the door to find the boys still sitting with their Ma. He chuckled; at least they're eyes weren't as wide now.

"Where have ye been Noah?" Ma asked.

"Oh I went to see Rosie. Thought I ought to check on her." He said as he sat down in his favorite chair.

"Is she still mad Da?" Connor asked.

"W ell she was when I got there. Wasn't sure I'd get through the door, but she let me in and we had tea and talked a bit." He answered.

"Can we go home now?" Murphy asked chewing on his thumb. Connor pulled his brothers hand out of his mouth without missing a beat. Ma smiled in the background.

"Aye I suspect she'd let ye through the door now. Just don't push it. I promised her to get the stick for her to beat ye with if ye suggest a wheelchair again." Their Da said grinning.

The boys jumped up. "Thanks Ma! Thanks Da!" They were out the door running.

They ran all the way home.

A/N: Another short one, but I've been consumed with the prequel to this story lately. It hit me one day and its all I can write about when I can write. Writers block attacks! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and fav clickers! If you have any suggestions just let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Month 6

Rosie sat in a rocking chair waiting on Connor and Murphy. Today hopefully they would get to find out the sex of the babies. They'd tried last month, but the babies had well covered themselves. The boys had went to work early so they could get off in time to go with her to her appointment. Rosie looked up and smiled as she saw the car come over the hill. She noticed Connor driving which meant that Murphy had lost the latest round of rock, paper, scissors. As soon as they pulled into the drive Murphy hopped out and made his way over to her. He held out his hands to her and helped her out of the chair with a kiss. She'd long since lost the ability to get out of most chairs without some sort of help. The McManus woman had all taken to coming over during the day and helping her.

"Well Rosie darling ready to see the babies?" Murphy asked as he helped her into the car.

"Well I'm ready to pee, I know that much. I'm not entirely convinced that you need a full bladder to see the babies better. I think the midwife just wants to torture me." Rosie answered as she leaned over and gave Connor a kiss.

They laughed at that and Connor said, "Well lets get ye there so you don't wet yourself then."

She let them carry on the conversation all the way to the doctor's office. They told her how the family had threatened their lives if they didn't tell them what was said as soon as they found out. Connor had been picked for phone tree duty. Five minutes later they were there and Rosie jumped out and waddled quickly into the office, the boys trailing after her.

She moved quickly to the counter. "Hi. Rosie McCleod, here to see the doctor. We're supposed to do another ultrasound today. Could you tell him to hurry? I can't hold this much longer!" She said filling out the check in card.

The nurse laughed. "I'll light a fire under his arse for ye Rosie, have a seat and he'll see you in a few minutes." She got up and went into the back.

Rosie turned around and smiled. Connor and Murphy had come in after her and were now playing with a couple of toddlers on the floor. The little girl was sitting in Murphy's lap making him play patty cake. The little boy was showing Connor how to make a castle out of blocks. She watched them in amusement for a few minutes until the nurse came back and called her to the back. She jumped up and ran back, the boys in tow. Murphy helped her get up on the table while Connor held her purse for her. For once Murphy didn't poke fun at his brother over it. They were both ecstatic to know what she was having. The doctor came in smiling and Rosie smiled back.

"Alright Rosie lass are you ready to see your bairns again?" He asked.

"Aye Doctor, but I also have to go pee so can we speed this up?" Rosie said urgently.

"Aye that we can." He said laughing.

She lifted her shirt and he poured the gel on. He began moving the wand around and they all looked to the screen.

"Alright now there they are, everything looks good. Let me see here." He began moving the ultrasound wand around. "Ok I see that one, lets check the other wee one."

Rosie, Connor, and Murphy all waited breath. Finally the doctor looked up. "Ready to know what yer having?"

Rosie and the boys grinned. "Yes please." Rosie said sweetly, all thoughts of going to the bathroom gone.

"Well Rosie my lass you're the proud mother of two little boys!" He said with a flourish.

Connor and Murphy jumped up with a shout, hugging each other, then turning to kiss Rosie on her cheeks.

"I've got to go call Ma!" Connor practically skipped out of the room.

Rosie laughed as she wiped the gel off her stomach. Muprhy helped her down pulling her into a hug.

"Isn't it great Rosie?" He asked, face full of smiles.

Rosie beamed at him. "Aye, now move I've got to pee!" She scuttled out of the room, nearly barreling over Connor as he returned to the room.

Murphy and his brother laughed as she all but ran for the bathroom. The two brothers hugged.

"Two boys Con can ye believe it?" He asked.

Connor laughed. "Ma says it's payback, shes calling all the family now. Party at Uncle Sibeal's tonight she says."

Murphy laughed. "I swear that woman just looks for a reason to get drunk."

Connor chuckled and punched his brother. "Thats yer mother."

Murphy punched back. "Thats yer fucking mother!"

They both laughed at the old joke. Rosie came waddling back in and smiled at them. "Well come on loves. Now that this is done we've go to get to the store. I'm out of pizza and pickles!"

The boys groaned and the disgusting combination, but followed her out. If Rosie wanted pizza and pickles, then by damn they were going to get them.

A/N: Sorry its been so long! My other story Wee Billie Bonnie has been very stubborn lately. Bonnie hates all the ideas i have for the story so we've been duking it out in my head.


	8. Chapter 8

Month 7

Rosie was currently laying on her side miserable. She had the worlds worst heartburn and she couldnt even drink milk since the babies made her throw it back up. Connor and Murphy had been calling their family non stop trying to find remedies that would help. A knock at the door had Rosie struggling to get up. She waddled all the way downstairs to find that Murphy had already answered the door. It was Ma and she walked in giving her boy a smack to the head.

"Ouch! Ma what was that for?" He said rubbing his head.

"For not using the brains I know you have Murphy McManus! Not everything can be cured by old wives cures you blistering piss ant!" She answered waving a brown bag.

Seeing Rosie she smiled at her, giving her huge stomach a gentle rub. "How are ye feeling Lass? The heartburn still bad?"

Rosie gave her a smile. "I feel as though I could breath fire Ma! I think I made a mistake saying I wouldnt mind the heartburn if it meant they'd have some hair! Laying on my left side isnt even helping anymore."

Ma chuckled. "Well I dont know whats wrong with my boys these days, but I talked to the doctor on the phone and he told which heartburn medication was fine for you to have and I brought you some." She held out the bag with a grin, which Rosie took gratefully.

"Oh thank you Ma! I need this to go away so I can sleep! Ive been kicking the dickens out of poor Connor and Murphy trying to find the right way to lay at night that didnt aggravate the heartburn." She said opening the bag.

Connor appeared out of no where with a glass of water. "You do that anyways Rosie love, we told you we didnt mind."

Rosie took the glass with a smile at him as she took the pill and Ma stood there laughing. It seemed that their Da's speech about walking on egg shells finally got through to their thick heads.

"Well lass I'd best be getting back, I left their Da watching my stew and I know he's sneaking bites as we speak!" She said heading for the door. "When its done I'll have Da come by with some so you dont have to cook."

"Thanks Ma we appreciate it!" Murphy said still rubbing at his head as he walked her out.

Rosie came all the way down the stairs, Connor walking with her. They had taken to not letting her come down the stairs by herself after she'd almost fallen down them a few weeks ago. Ma had even been coming over during the day while the boys were out working to help her. Rosie didnt mind, she usually just cried cause they loved her so much. A big change from how she felt months before. She waddled all the way to the kitchen where she could see Murphy already making up her favorite tea. Connor pulled out her chair and helped her get settled. She sat down with a smile at them both before jumping slightly. Hands shot out to feel her stomach and she laughed. Once the babies had started kicking Connor and Murphy could hardly get enough of feeling them kick. Rosie loved watching their faces as they felt their sons kicking under their hands.

"They'll be right good football players when they get older!" Connor said with a laugh.

Murphy grinned. "That or damn good kickboxers!"

Rosie just laughed at them. She had a feeling that she was going to have to fight them for anytime with the boys once they were born.

A/N; So so so so so so sorry for the long time in between posts. Life has been tkaing some twists and turns for me, getting a divorce which is nasty and going to have a child myself! I cant promise that the next post will be soon but know that I fully intend to finish my stories. I hate when a stories I love reading just get abandoned and I promise not to do it to my readers. I love you guys for liking my stories! You dont know how good it makes me feel! Much love to you all! 3


End file.
